Surprise
by AngeSama
Summary: A fluffy and sweet Jaeco one-shot. Block B; Zico; Jaehyo
It's 7am and I'm already up, dressed and ready to go out. And as usual, Kyung is mad at me because every Tuesdays I disturb his beauty sleep every morning.

Why do you ask? Because I get to go to a flower shop.

Not really get to go but more like every Tuesday I go to this flower shop at the other end of Seoul at 8am to "buy" a bunch of flowers that I don't need or want, just so I can talk to the part timer that works in the mornings there. You heard me right! I just go to this shop 'cause I'm crushing on the worker! Funny isn't? Well Park Kyung doesn't think so :D

My only regret is that I can only go on Tuesdays since is m only morning off…

Yeah… I got it bad.

===WWW===

Its 5 to 8am and I'm already in front of the shop waiting for Jaehyo to open it. Aah I didn't told you but my crush's name is Jaehyo. He my hyung for 2 years, works part time in the Beautiful Garden flower shop in the afternoons except on Tuesdays (only day he hasn't class in the morning). He's taking a degree in photography and editing or something like that. He's best friend with the shop's owner's son – Taeil (a nice fella) – and I now looking like a totals talker neh?

"Good morning Jiho-ssi… I see you're early as usual… want the same as always?" And I see Jaehyo smiling warmly… He's so handsome and nice… Makes me want to kiss him so bad~~

"Nope. Today I want 7 roses, of all different colors and sizes."

"That's… unusual. Do you know the meaning of colors in roses?"

"They have meanings?" They do? That's new… Now I want to know the meaning of all t2he roses I bought from all the bouquets of random flowers I usually ask Jaehyo.

"Dummy! Are you for real? Never heard of meanings of the flowers?" His eyes have a mischievous look~~

"Well I can show you a magazine and you can choose from that."

He takes an average size magazine from bellow the counter, flip a few pages and gives it to me. I see various roses of different colors and small texts underneath.

"Hmm… you have all these roses in store?"

"Pretty sure that yes."

"I want to gift this bouquet to someone special and this actually helps me!" I smirk as an idea pops in my head.

"Definitely red and burgundy… deep pink and peach too… also lavender…"

I'm now between orange and coral and pale pink, yellow and white~~

"What's the difference between orange and coral?" Let's see which one he prefers.

"They are very similar both means fascination and desire but orange has more meanings as you can see. Personally I like the passion and pride the symbolize orange too." One down, another to go.

"And pale pink, yellow and white?"

"They refer to different kinds of people… you need to see which one is more alike with the person" Do I see a hind of sadness when he mentioned the supposed person~~

"Ok so I choose 1 red, 1 peach, 1 deep pink, 1 orange, 1 burgundy, 1 lavender and 1 pal pink rose please" They all sum pretty much what I think of this person.

I hope it's not tricks of my mind and Jaehyo is actually getting saddened as he's preparing my bouquet… That's a good signal, isn't?

In little time Jaehyo has my bouquet prepared and all pretty! I hope his like it!

I pay and ask a random request so that Jaehyo needs to go more inside the shop. As he leaves, I hurriedly write a note and leave it with the bouquet in the counter.

===WWW===

It took some time to find a silver and purple lace that Jiho asked but I succeeded!

Now where did he go?

Ooh he forgot the bouquet in the counter… Damn! I don't have his number…

Hmm the card is written… is it too bad if I snoop a little?

I admit I have a small crush on Jiho but I always get sad when he leaves with flowers he's going to give to someone else L And now that he changed his usual order, I'm more saddened because he already has someone special.

As I read the card, I blush and simply can't believe what is written!

===WWW===

As Jaehyo is in complete unbelief, the card falls to the counter. In it you can read:

 _Sorry for tricking you._

 _This bouquet is actually for you._

 _You know what it means._

 _Call me xxx-xxx-xxx XOXO_


End file.
